Great Ganadero Republic
The remnants of a once hopeful Ganadero Republic set inside The Saltlands. The republic itself had only lasted perhaps two months with the small party of 75 Ganadero ranchers and farmers attempting to tame, enslave, cultivate, develop and defend their vast stretch of land without the numbers or knowledge to do so, in the end they were wiped out by the Saltlands' various tribes of mutants, vicious flora and fauna. History Founding In the year 2250 a party of Ganadero settlers had set off from the small frontier republic of Kent-Upington, the party was led by the Emilio Orvoco, a prolific farmer and a well-known businessman who enjoyed the occasional adventure. In his party were 75 others, mostly consisting of single men and women looking to find a piece of land they could fence off and call their own or small families all looking to find a new home from the more bustling life of the other Ganadero Republics. Most of the party was made up of ranchers and farmers but also tagging along was a slaver named Maurice Tomlinson. Maurice was a friend of Emilio and had decided to tag along with the party in order to escape the growing anti-slaver feelings in other Ganadero lands. To add he had also ensured that his friend Emilio wouldn't place any bans or restrictions on slaving in their new republic to ensure his continued prosperity. The party arrived at their intended destination within two weeks, a location that had been briefly scouted out a few weeks earlier by men hired by Emilio. The land that was to become the Great Ganadero Republic was a massive stretch of salt flats and arid landscape that backed up to the distant ruins of Ciudad Mante and in the distance the towering Sierra Madre Mountains. As they arrived, Emilio turned to the party and declared that the whole region was their's to develop and build their new lives upon. Thus the party spread out and began to build up their new republic, with the republic's small capital of Nuevo Paraiso being founded with the minuscule population of 15 people. Development & Expansion The small republic's expansion began within two weeks of its foundations as the various families and ranchers took up their tools and began to carve the landscape into fields to be sowed with corn and beans, while in Nuevo Paraiso the townsfolk organized a work crew to begin making a more permanent road leading out of the town. However even in these hopeful first couple of weeks trouble was on the rise, many ranchers while out tending to the Brahmin herds reported seeing figures moving about the salt flats, others heard howling at night and almost everyone had noticed the voracious nature of the local flora. However trouble struck when one of their party went missing, his name was Amos Ford and he had settled far beyond where the others had, claiming a 25-acre piece some two miles from the next nearest homestead. He kept in contact by going down to dinner every Sunday night at his nearest neighbor's farm, but he had since missed three dinners and people became worried. When they rode out to his home they found him dead outside his home, alongside his dog with a spear rammed through his gut. His house had been ransacked and the few Brahmin he kept had been killed, their bloated corpses filled with arrows. Fearing that there would be more such attacks, many people began to sleep with guns and kept a closer eye on the landscape from then on. However the attacks continued, and after three weeks of such attacks a total of eight people had been killed and their homesteads either burned down or looted. Yet in the face of this adversity, Emilio organized the first trade caravan to go back towards the other Ganadero Republics, chopping up a few Brahmin for meat they sent the small caravan off, guarded by three volunteers from town. They weren't heard from again until three weeks later the starved Brahmin meandered back into town, hunks of rotting Brahmin meat still in their pouches and the corpse of one of the guards draped over the beast's back, his features having been horribly mutilated by the attackers. By this point, people began to become frightened and some even decided it was in their best interest to pack up and leave, much to the chagrin of Emilio. Emilio tried to rally his remaining followers, stating that frontier life had its fair share of dangers but up and quitting wasn't the answer to them. Instead, they ought to fight back and beat whoever was harassing them, and reclaim their land. The speech did little to rally the spirits of the people as the next day they found yet another family butchered in their homes. To add their water source was no longer clean as people began to come down with illness from drinking from the well, it was later discovered by the town doctor that the water contained a pathogen that was identified as Cholera. The small epidemic ended up claiming the lives of several townsfolk, even the once powerful Maurice was claimed by the attacks as he, his slave drivers and slaves were found butchered at their failed plantation, massive claw marks cut across their forms. It had barely been two months and the little republic was failing. Collapse The collapse of the Great Ganadero Republic came quickly after the outbreak of Cholera. Those still healthy enough to travel left town, and a few even made it back. Those too sick to brave the trails were forced to stay in town and weather an ever-increasing amount of raids from tribals, wildlife and insane Comancheros living out in the salt flats.The last resident supposedly died about a year after the town's abandonment. Layout The town is a ruin with most of the town sitting along the ruins of the main road, the road itself is flanked by several dilapidated homes and stores, the town itself has been overrun with vicious flora that seems to thrive in the shade provided by the buildings, the streets are stalked by everything from Deathclaws to Mole Rats, making Paradise anything but. Category:Sites Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico